Like You Promised
by Yume ni Sayonara
Summary: For the two of them, promises had never been a true problem. Although, what happens when well intentioned promises spin wildly out of control? SoraxKairi, Ongoing. Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1: First Promises

_**AN: Hello, Animeblackfox speaking! 8D So, this will be my first chaptered fanfic, and for my 2**__**nd**__** fav couple right now, Sora x Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. Hopefully you enjoy it, and hopefully I managed to write this well! Anyways, this fanfic takes place just a bit after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2. Just imagine Kairi hadn't found that letter yet.**_

Sora tried stretching his hand once more. Of course, the tree had just _had_ to have grown the paopu fruit this season as far away from the trunk of the tree as possible. It seemed nearly an impossible feat to still be able to reach around the tree's leaves without losing his balance and falling down into the ocean below him. Sora stretched his hand again, this time trying to move his body a bit closer to the edge of the tree that he, Kairi, and Riku had spent so much of their time sitting and chatting on before they had become separated. Although, each of them had finally returned to Destiny Islands now, and were able to be together again.

Finally, Sora felt one of the paopu fruits touch his finger tips. He reached forward a bit more, and managed to successfully pull one off the tree. "Yes!" he muttered to himself, smiling at his achievement. He took a minute to punch his fists into the air in victory. "Sora?" He heard a voice behind him.

Startled, not realising that somebody had approached him within the few moments since he had grasped the paopu, Sora felt himself losing his balance and falling down. The sound of splash and feeling of cold salt water on his clothes had him know he had fallen into the ocean. "Oh, Sora!" he heard the voice exclaim, and looked up to see a blazing-red haired girl climbing down the nearby ladder to the shallow ledge nearby where he had fallen. Sora turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" She called out to him.

"I'm fine, Kairi." Sora began to swim back towards the ledge, still clutching the paopu in his right hand. As the water became shallow enough for him to stand, Sora looked at his right hand. "Oh." He breathed. The fruit was absolutely soaked from the water, not to mention a little bit crushed from him clutching it. Plus, it wouldn't taste good at all; the ocean water had probably made it too salty. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, and tossed it back into the sea. Maybe the fish could feed on it. Kairi's blue eyes started at the spot where the paopu had landed curiously.

"What was that?" She questioned, lending Sora her hand to help him come onto the ledge and back up the ladder. "Nothing." Sora muttered, trying to avoid looking directly towards her. Although, he caught her frown slightly at him, obviously not believing it was just 'nothing'. Kairi began to whine. "Oh, come on Sora, what was that?" Sora just laughed a little.

"It wasn't anything important, Kairi. Hey, let's go get a coconut; I'm kind of craving some of that milk right now." He smiled at her, as Kairi just rolled her eyes, having decided to let the subject go. For now, at least. As they began to walk towards the cluster of trees where Sora liked to try and grab coconuts, Kairi suddenly ran ahead to stand directly in front of him. "So, Sora." She smiled. "How's being back at Destiny Islands feeling? Boring right?" She laughed, and Sora smiled.

"No, it's great Kairi. I'm really enjoying seeing my parents and everyone else again." At this statement, Kairi laughed. Both Sora and Riku had been absolutely smothered with hugs and some cheek kisses, along with many "Where were you?"s, "I missed you so much!"s, and "You look so underfed!"s, by their mothers the moment they had arrived back at their houses. Sora narrowed his eyes. While Kairi had found this situation a bit hilarious for both the boys, they on the other hand, although they had missed their moms too, were rather embarrassed, Sora especially, having to deal with the fact that Kairi had been right there at the time. "Not funny." He muttered.

"Of course it isn't." She laughed. Both of them smiled, having missed times like these, just being able to laugh and be themselves together. "Anyways," Kairi turned around to face away from him, staring up at the sky. "Thanks, Sora." Then she felt it, the reason why she had turned around. The blood running up to her cheeks, causing them to turn a light shade of pink. "Uh... you're welcome." She heard Sora say.

A moment later, he questioned. "Uh, sorry Kairi, but what are you thanking me for again?" At which Kairi laughed again. She turned back around. "You came back, didn't you? Just like you promised." Kairi gave a light smile which Sora returned. "Of course I did..." He murmured, lightly placing his hand on top of her head and bending a bit so his head was level with hers. "How couldn't have I?" He smiled as he began leaning his face even closer towards Kairi's....


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely Sheep

_**(AN: Ugh, sorry for the delay this chapter, guys. My parents took me out of town for quite a while, and I haven't had much chance to get onto the Word program, or much less even my computer, but hey, at least Chapter 2's finally finished. Gotta start on the next chapter too now..... Anyways, I also hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of chapter 1, everything looks longer in word than on )**_

Kairi felt her heart pounding against her chest. He was so close to her face, it was both a wonderful and horrible feeling at the same time. Suddenly, Sora smiled and laughed, pulling his face a distance away from Kairi's. "Huh?" She felt her eyebrows raise a little. Sora shook his head.

"It's nothing." He spoke, and then stared at Kairi for a moment, studying her face. "Hey, Kairi, are you feeling ok? Your face is kind of red." Not realising she had been blushing from embarrassment of what she thought was going to happen, Kairi flushed even deeper red. Sora looked at her with some worry on his face. Kairi laughed nervously, and shook her head.

"Uh... yeah, I dunno maybe I'm just feeling a little dizzy from all the heat out here, I, uhm, didn't really put on sunscreen or anything today." She gave a nervous laugh again, and backed away awkwardly. "I guess I should go home and rest for now; I'll see you later, ok?" She then turned and ran back towards the dock where she had left her boat, quickly getting in and rowing away. She stopped only for a moment to wave goodbye to Sora, hoping he wouldn't mind her running off like this suddenly.

Sora waved back a little nervously as he watched her row back towards the other islands where most of them lived on. Some part of him wondered if Kairi had been telling the whole truth about feeling dizzy. She hadn't been red a few seconds before that, but for now he'd push it out of his mind. Sora looked towards the ocean and could see still where he had thrown the paopu fruit just a little while before, a little glimpse of yellow among the endless blue. He sighed at it, his eyes looking slightly towards the fleeting image of Kairi's boat going towards the main island, watching it disappear until it was out of sight, even then still watching, wondering how long it would take for her to reach it.

Sora sighed, but then looked up with a bit of a smile. He suddenly had an idea of what he could do, at least for now. Running towards his boat, Sora jumped in, feeling both a little nervous and excited, but certain it might help.

***

Kairi sighed as she hugged her pillow, sitting atop the bed in her room. She had been stupid, even cowardly to run from the situation like that. Now, she was pretty much stuck inside, worried that if she left the house, someone would see her and let it slip to Sora that she had been outside quite quickly after claiming to have been feeling dizzy from the sun. She didn't want to have to explain that if he found out and confronted her about it.

A near moment later, Kairi heard the doorbell ring. Being the only one who was in the house at the time, Kairi let go off the pillow and walked out of her bedroom. "I'm coming..." she called lazily as she walked to the front door. As she opened it, nobody was there. "Stupid ding-dong ditchers.." she muttered as she began to close the door, but then something caught her eye.

Sitting on the doorstep was a rather small box with a post-it note attached. Kairi picked it up to notice her was her favorite brand of chocolates. Kairi took a look at the note, on which she recognised Sora's untidy handwriting.

_Kairi-_

_Feel better soon, ok?_

Kairi had to try not to giggle a little at the sight of the note. She wondered why Sora hadn't just been at the door with it, she wouldn't have minded that. Or maybe he thought it was cooler to leave the little present on the doorstep like he had. Kairi shrugged as she opened the chocolate box. "Oh well, it's not a big deal." She said to herself as she picked up a chocolate and popped it into her mouth. It tasted sweet as she let it melt within her mouth.

She turned around and pushed the front door shut with her foot as she walked away to go to the kitchen. Kairi closed the box and put it in a shelf in the kitchen. She'd save it for later, that way she could enjoy it for a few more days. Before she put it in, she peeled the note off the box, deciding to keep it. Kairi wasn't really sure what she'd do with it, maybe she'd stick it inside her journal or something. As Kairi sat in her room, she looked around it.

It was about the same as it always had been. Her desk was rather untidy, papers and pens cluttered around it. She had to smile a little as she remembered herself writing the letter to Sora, when her memories of him just seemed to be coming back to her. She turned her head towards the closet, where components of her school uniform where sitting on hangers. Kairi sighed, remembering that it was Sunday. She'd have to go back to school tomorrow. Keeping up with classes after being missing for a while had been tough. She had missed a few classes that had introduced new things. Although for Kairi it hadn't been too hard, she'd always done well in school. However, Sora and Riku had been missing much longer and had missed a whole year of school. On top of her own work, Kairi had sometimes had to help explain some of the things they missed to Sora. Riku, being a year older, was unfortunately without her help since Kairi was only just learning the curriculum he had missed. She was sure he could get help from his own class though, that didn't bother her.

Kairi's mind wandered off to the moment when she had remembered every detail she had known about Sora. For that instant, she had been lonelier than she had ever felt, and horrified at herself. She was horrified that she could even forget him for so long. She was horrified that even though she had told Sora the last time they had seen each other a few hours before Sora had gone to the End of the World to try and stop darkness from spilling out into the world not to forget their promise. Then she herself had forgotten it for a while. What a hypocrite she was.

Promises are important, you can't forget them. Hell, she had even forgotten Sora had promised to come back to her. At least he for sure filled his promise to her. Why did she have to forget almost everything that involved him? Wasn't bad enough that she had to feel lonely as she had the day they were all separated? Kairi shook her head, trying to clear it. Too many questions were piling in her head, threatening to give her a headache if she tried to think about them too hard. There was no point in mulling over useless things like these. No point, she told herself.

Yet they still floated to the front of her mind. Kairi stood up, wondering if she should go for a walk to clear her head, or if that would just leave her alone with her thoughts even more. She needed something to distract her. In a vain attempt, Kairi walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Destiny Islands, being rather small compared to some other worlds, didn't have much variety for TV, but it would do. Kairi stared at the screen, not really focusing on what was really going on with whatever plot this show had, or maybe it was new or something. She wasn't paying enough attention to tell.

Kairi's thoughts still wandered a little to being lonely, and she remembered a fact she had learned who-knows-where about sheep, oddly enough. If she recalled correctly, one sheep can't survive on its own. They need at least one other sheep to keep them company, or they'll get lonely, then just lie down and die. Hm. She had heard somewhere that rabbits could die of loneliness too. She did recall sometimes missing her two best friends so much that she felt like lying down and dying. How pathetic and helpless. So what was she, some little sheep who had tried surviving alone? Or maybe even some rabbit?

Kairi had to laugh at that thought. She probably hadn't compared herself to an animal for a good few years; she knew she had enjoyed it when she was younger; pretending to be some kind of animal in a child's game she or someone else had created. Although, the idea of it seemed to kind of grow on her, feeling comical but also rather meaningful.

Who would've thought it? Kairi; a little sheep.


End file.
